randomness stories
by jamaica-cuba
Summary: this is a random collection of stories i have done


**Holiday Sing-Along**

Sing to the tune of "Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer."

You know **jesus** and **death**  
And **magaret thatcher** and **satan**,  
**god **and **period**  
And **boob** and **boob**.  
But do you recall  
The most **period** student of all?

**boobs** the **period** student.  
Had a very **boobs** nose  
And if you ever saw it  
You would even say it glows.  
All of the other students  
Used to **period** and call him names  
They never let poor **boobs**  
**boobs** in any student games.

Then one foggy **vagina** Eve  
**miss sguiggy period** came to say,  
**boobs** with your nose so **boob**  
Won't you guide my **flopian tube** tonight?  
Then all the students loved him  
And they **slurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp** about with glee,  
"**boobs** the **period** student  
You'll go down in history!

* * *

"

**The Wandering Woolly Mammoth**

Many, many years ago there lived a woolly mammoth named **jesus**. This woolly mammoth was not like the other mammoths. He didn't want to hunt **period**. Even though he had a really **boob**, **period** coat of hair, he hated the cold. He dreamed of living in warmer places.

One day, his dream came true. He thought he took a short winter's nap, but when he awoke, almost all the ice around him was gone, and he was surrounded by grass and **boobs**. He had hibernated for **7652378923423790789134813456198456186581356813476581758134758618957684513478568912345647856834713894561348756134785634785613895613478561347513456** years!

**jesus** decided to go explore his new neighborhood. Where his cave used to be, now there was a(n) **89013450134654780175618o4756138581347568034765813476538076534875613856134875613807651487561803476548718765812345618347651856183563876458614876180376148365876834765183761875183745801347651380756**-story building with **period** windows and **boobs** doors!

He tried to get inside, but the doorman wouldn't let him in, saying, "No **flopian** allowed!"

He didn't know what **flopian** were, but he knew he was afraid of them.

Feeling a bit confused, he wandered around until he saw a sign that said "Zoo." It smelled like his friends, so he decided to **egg** in. He found a section called **sperm**, and they seemed to be very friendly animals, so he made himself right at home. The zookeepers discovered him, and they were happy to see him. They brought him big buckets of **monglian zambabi penis on a stick**, **carrot**, and **penis poo**. He finally felt at home!

* * *

**Meet the Animals**

**margaret thatcher naked on a cold day**: Today, we are interviewing a couple of animals at the zoo. I am **margaret thatcher naked on a cold day** and I will be your host. Our first stop is the primate area, and our first guest is **penispooperiod** **jasic**. Mr. **jasic**, please tell us about a day at the zoo.

**jasic**: Well, **margaret thatcher naked on a cold day**, I have many **boobs** days here at the zoo. The most **boobs** days are the ones when I get to **boob** with my friend Babs Boone. We **boob** all day, and this is a lot of fun. We also like to make **boobs** faces at the people and watch their reactions.

**margaret thatcher naked on a cold day**: Thank you, Mr. **jasic**. That was very interesting. Next, we head to the pachyderm area, where we meet Elle E. Phant, a famous **floppyfolopian poo** who has been seen on the covers of **gay times** and **gay xxx**. Hello, Ms. Phant.

Elle: **flapjack**. How do I look today? Come, share some **period poo** with me. Do I look **boobs** to you?

**margaret thatcher naked on a cold day**: Why, no, Ms. Phant, you look **mongo toes**.

Elle: Thank you. I have to **noses** now. I must pack my trunk for a long trip to **boobland**.

**margaret thatcher naked on a cold day**: Well, there you have it, folks. This has been **margaret thatcher naked on a cold day** reporting from the zoo. Back to you in the studio.

* * *

**Why I Love Fall**

Yesterday **jehova jira** and I went for a **poo** fall walk. It was getting colder, so we had to put on our woolly **nakedness** and sweaters.

Halfway down the block, we saw the **penis** family out in their yard. The **penis** children were raking big piles of **penises** and leaping into them. Mrs. **penis** was planting **penis** bulbs so she would have beautiful **penis** flowers in the spring.

"Fall is in the air," **jehova jira** said. "Soon the days will be getting more **penis poo**."

We walked down **penis** Street admiring the **period** and **cum** leaves. Overhead, **gay sex** were flying south for the winter. Two **naked men having sex** scampered by, hiding acorns in a tree for the winter.

"That makes me hungry," said **jehova jira**. "Maybe we should go pick some nice round red **penis** and bake them in a pie."

"**penis**!" I said. "That sounds **cum**."


End file.
